Medical Issue
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Rin is sickly. Len is the only one who knows the truth. LenxRin. Noncest. Fluffy.


**Just a little story I wrote in 2 days. (My teachers got mad though...XD)**

**I do not own the Vocaloids! If I did...would this really be on here? And would I be dirt poor also? -managed to scrape up a doller in coins last night-**

* * *

><p>Hello. It's not easy to have a life like mine. I'll explain to you that story after I tell you a little bit about myself.<p>

I am 16 years old. I am known for many things. Like my singing voice. But, the main thing is my "perfect" hair. Truth is, it's only straight and soft for one reason; it's not my real hair. Yes, I wear a wig. You're asking why aren't you? I wear a wig because...

"Rin! Pay attention!" My teacher shouted bringing me back to reality.

My head snapped to face the front of the room. "Sorry! I was thinking about something!"

"What were you thinking about?" She questioned.

I looked down, "I'd rather not say."  
>Glancing over at my friend Len, he gave me a worried look. The bell rang, signaling the end of school. I stood up and began to walk out. I felt a pain in my torso. I dropped to the ground. Len ran up to me, "Are you okay?"<p>

I was out of breath. I just couldn't answer him. "Let's get you to the hospital."  
>He helped me up and started to take me to the hospital. We walked in and I saw my doctor. He put his clipboard down and ran over to me. "What happened?"<br>"She was walking out of class and just collapsed." Len explained.

My doctor sighed. "I was afraid this would happen."

I woke up in a familiar room. A hospital room. I looked over at the table next to the bed. The clipboard was there. Reaching for it, I grabbed it. "This isn't good..."  
>Len walked in, "You're awake..."<p>

"Yeah." I sat the bed up.

He came toward me and took the clipboard. He sighed and hooked it on the foot of the bed. "It can't be. I don't want you to."  
>"I don't either." I stated, letting a tear slide down my cheek. "I...I'm not ready."<br>I heard the door open, and my classmates walked in, "Hey!"

"How you feelin'?"

"Like crap." I smiled. "But, I feel better than I have before."

~Later~

I stared out the window from the bed. I saw a flash of yellow. I smiled and then looked up at the clouds.

The door opened. Len walked in. I noticed he was blushing. "What's wrong?"  
>Walking over to my side, he sat down. "Is there...anything you want to do before...IT happens?"<p>

I thought about it, "Well, I really want to go on a first date. But...They won't let me leave the hospital."  
>Len brought out a flower from behind his back. "Then let me take you out while you're here.""Huh?"<br>He patted my head, "What? Are you afraid?"  
>"Don't touch my head!"<br>"I forgot, you're a little self-conscious about it."  
>I grabbed his hand, "You have big hands."<br>"No. You just have small hands.

I smiled, "And by the way, I'm only self-conscious about my head because I have...this medical issue."

He sighed, "Personally, I like the way it feels. It's so...soft."

I laughed, "You sounded like a shota again."

His smile disappeared, "I thought we settled this. I'm not a shota anymore."  
>Shrugging, I said, "I know. I just said that you sounded like it again."<p>

Len shook his head and changed the subject. "So, what's your reply to my offer?"

"If you really want to." I said, looking back out the window.

His smile returned, "Sorry, I don't have any food."

"It's alright."

I heard the bed creak. Looking back at Len, he'd moved closer to me. I felt him lightly press his lips against mine. He moved away, "Sorry."

I touched my lips and then smiled, "It's alright."

~Len's POV~

I didn't go to school for about a week a few days after mine and Rin's "date". You see, about 3 days later; Rin passed away in her sleep. I was just...depressed.

When I walked into the classroom, some of my classmates gasped. "Len!"  
>"Where've you been?"<p>

I didn't say anything in fear of my voice cracking, resulting in me crying. I wouldn't cry! I wasn't a shota anymore!

The bell rang, starting class. My teacher stood up, "First of all, I'd like to welcome Len back."

I continued to stare at my desk. "Where's Rin? Is she still in the hospital?"

I winced at Rin's name. "No, she's not."

"Where is she then?"

"You didn't know?" I asked. "You didn't wonder why she was she was the way she was?"

"Well, I did wonder about her hair."

"It was a wig. Rin...she had no hair."

"Huh?"

I sighed, "She lost all of it a few months back."

"Why?"

"What happened?"

It was like they were shooting me with a question machine gun. "Rin is dead." I said with a shaky breath.

"How did she die?"

Tears slid down my cheeks as I told them how Rin Kagamine lost her life.

"She had cancer..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shiznit! Sad ending. I know. I cried myself. That's not a good thing is it?<strong>

**Still takin requests!**


End file.
